


(Some) Terraria Bosses as Stand Users (feat. Calamity)

by Padriac_Zozzrian



Category: Calamity Mod, Terraria, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: And DM DOKURO, And Turquoise, And stand users too, Deal With It, Gen, References the Terraria Calamity Mod a bit, Some of the bosses are humans now, Terraria bosses as JoJo Stands, Thanks to Kerubii on Deviantart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padriac_Zozzrian/pseuds/Padriac_Zozzrian
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin:My ideas for what Terraria Bosses (and Calamity) can be remade to be Stand Users as seen in the anime JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure!I’m not used to this kind of fic but whatever.Note: I’m gonna draw these all up later but for now just know that they’re all named after their theme music, fitting in with how some Stands are named after Songs.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: a quick overview:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A concept I could have used to make my own fanfics, but in the end only one, Blood Coagulant, got made.  
> I give you all free use to use these for your own

**Prologue: a quick overview:**

So, what is a JoJo Stand anyways?

Well, admittedly, I’ve never watched the anime before, nor read the manga.

All I know about them comes from the wiki page about them.

**Actually, just get to the real stuff now.**

**The copy-pasted stuff from my phone's notes:**

12/05/2020:

Guideline:

Stand User:

Stand name: 「 」

Based off of:

Stand Stats:

Destructive power: (self explanatory)

Speed: (self explanatory.)

Range: (can be irrelevant)

Persistence: (how long the stand can be active for)

Precision: (high rank means it can 

Development Potential: (high rank means not all powers have been discovered)

Stand User: James the Clothier

Stand Name:  「 Curse of the Dungeon 」

Based off of: Clothier (Terraria), ChippysCouch (Youtuber), Skeletron (Terraria), “Curse of the Dungeon” by Turquoise

Stand Stats:

Destructive power: B

Speed: C

Range: A

Persistence: C (only until night ends)

Precision: C

Development Potential: E

Stand Ability: shoots skulls at the enemy which cause great harm.




Perforator-chan and  「 Blood Coagulant 」

Stand User: Patricia Carriona

Stand name:  「 Blood Coagulant 」

Based off of: Perforator Hive, Perforators (Terraria Calamity Mod), Kerubii’s Perforator Hive Gijinka (Deviantart), “Blood Coagulant” by DM DOKURO

Stand Stats:

Destructive power: ranges from B to C

Speed: ranges from B to A

Range: C, (given how they hang around their hive.)

Persistence: A (they only despawn if you die or they die)

Precision: B

Development Potential: C

Stand Ability: Shoots bursts of blood and ichor at you, which is heavily damaging.

Note: Perforator-chan with 3 perforator worms as her stand.

Stand User: Jack the Guide

Stand name:  「 Purgatory’s Assault 」

Based off of: The Guide, the Wall of Flesh (Terraria), “Purgatory’s Assault” by Turquoise

Stand Stats:

Destructive power: B

Speed: C, but if you stray too far, A.

Range: E.

Persistence: E. After five minutes it kills its User.

Precision: D

Development Potential: E

Stand Ability: Fires lasers and summons Hungries. 

Note: The Guide disappears into the Wall of Flesh when he activates it, which looks odd to non-stand users. He slowly dies inside of it, but takes no damage when it is damaged.

Permafrost and  「 Antarctic Reinforcement 」

Stand User: Permafrost

Stand name:  「 Antarctic Reinforcement 」

Based off of: Archmage Permafrost, Cryogen (Terraria Calamity Mod), “Antarctic Reinforcement” by DM DOKURO 

Stand Stats:

Destructive power: B

Speed: B, can derp out to A.

Range: B

Persistence: C after ten minutes it melts.

Precision: B

Development Potential: E

Stand Ability: “Cryogen is derping out!”, Ice shield, ice shots, Ice Claspers. 

Note: Permafrost uses Cryogen as his Stand.

Draedon and  「 Playing with Firepower 」

Stand User: Draedon

Stand name:  「 Playing with Firepower 」

Based off of: Mechanical Bosses (Terraria), Draedon (Terraria Calamity Mod) [made the mechs in mod lore], “Playing with Firepower” by Turquoise

Stand Stats: (Destroyer, Prime, Twins)

Destructive power: A, B and B

Speed: B, A, A

Range: Triple Irrelevant

Persistence: C, C, C (all until night ends)

Precision: B, B, A

Development Potential: D, D, C

Stand Ability: Destroyer: summons Probes to shoot lasers at you. Prime: Uses its hands’ typical abilities. Twins: Phase 2.

Note: all three mech bosses are made by Draedon in Calamity’s Lore.

Stand User: The Siren (rename pending)

Stand name:  「 Forbidden Lullaby 」

Based off of: The Siren and Leviathan (Terraria Calamity Mod), “Forbidden Lullaby” by DM DOKURO.

Stand Stats: 

Destructive power: A

Speed: C, perhaps D

Range: D

Persistence: C

Precision: D

Development Potential: D

Stand Ability: Shoots those “meteors” at you... also it can summon a Water Clone of Siren.

Astral trio!

Astragel and  「 Cosmic Disgust 」

Stand User: Astragel

Stand name:  「 Cosmic Disgust 」

Based off of: Astrageldon Slime (Terraria Calamity Mod), Kerubii’s Astrageldon Gijinka (Deviantart), “Cosmic Disgust” by DM DOKURO 

Stand Stats:

Destructive power: C

Speed: B

Range: Irrelevant

Persistence: C

Precision: C

Development Potential: B

Stand Ability: Astral Infection, Teleport, Astral Lasers.

Note: sadly in the mod it’s been replaced by Aureus but here they’re allies

Aureo and  「 Interstellar Stomper 」

Stand User: Aureo

Stand name:  「 Interstellar Stomper 」

Based off of: Astrum Aureus (Terraria Calamity Mod), Kerubii’s Aureus Gijinka (Deviantart), “Interstellar Stomper” by DM DOKURO 

Stand Stats:

Destructive power: B

Speed: D

Range: Irrelevant

Persistence: B

Precision: B

Development Potential: B

Stand Ability: Astral Infection, Teleport, Astral Lasers, Aureus Spawn, Interstellar Stomp.

Note: is a better version of Astragel in all but speed, just like in the mod.

Astrum Deia and  「 Pest of the Cosmos 」

Stand User: Astria Deira 

Stand name:  「 Pest of the Cosmos 」

Based off of: Astrum Deus (Terraria Calamity Mod), Kerubii’s Astrum Deus Gijinka (Deviantart), “Pest of the Cosmos” by DM DOKURO 

Stand Stats:

Destructive power: B

Speed: A

Range: Irrelevant

Persistence: A

Precision: B to A

Development Potential: B

Stand Ability: Astral Infection, Cosmic Speed, Astral Probes, 

Note: the main Astrum Deus worm Gijinka with the ten smaller worms as the stand.

Also has the Astral Infection.

Lunatic Cultist and  「 Breaking the Seal 」

Stand User: Lunatic Cultist

Stand name:  「 Breaking the Seal 」 ,  「 Breaking the Seal 」 Requiem is:  「 omniPOTENCE 」

Based off of: Lunatic Cultist and Moon Lord (Terraria Calamity Mod), “Breaking the Seal” and “omniPOTENCE” by Turquoise

Stand Stats:

Destructive power: B

Speed: B

Range: Irrelevant 

Persistence: A

Precision: B

Development Potential: E

Stand Ability: of course, Moon Lord Lasers. Also, True Eyes of Cthulhu, which can shoot Moon Lord Lasers themselves.

Note: The Moon Lord is the Stand, the Cultist Breaks the Seal and activates it.

Birb-chan and  「 Murderswarm 」

Stand User: Birbymol

Stand name:  「 Murderswarm 」

Based off of: Bumblebirb/Dragonfolly (Terraria Calamity Mod), Kerubii’s Bumblebirb Gijinka (Deviantart), “Murderswarm” by DM DOKURO 

Stand Stats:

Destructive power: B

Speed: A

Range: Irrelevant 

Persistence: A

Precision: B

Development Potential: D

Stand Ability: Multiply: the birbs/follies multiply in number to absurd levels. Red Lightning Pillar: What do you think it is? Effulgent Feather shot: Multiple of said feathers fly out and home in on YOUUU!

Note: a nearly endless swarm of Birbs and also Follies protecting their Queen.

~~Signus and 「 Servants of the Scourge 」~~

~~ Stand User: Signus, Envoy of the Devourer ~~

~~Stand name: 「 Servants of the Scourge 」~~

~~ Based off of: Signus, Storm Weaver, Ceaseless Void (Terraria Calamity Mod), “Servants of the Scourge” by DM DOKURO  ~~

~~ Stand Stats: Weaver, Void ~~

~~ Destructive power: B, B (both can one-shot on contact though...) ~~

~~ Speed: A, B ~~

~~ Range: Irrelevant  ~~

~~ Persistence: A, A ~~

~~ Precision: B, B ~~

~~ Development Potential: A, D ~~

~~ Note: Signus isn’t a stand he’s a stand user here. ~~

~~ DoGgo isn’t here because no place to put him. ~~

After reconsideration:

Devourer and her servants instead:

Stand User: Dora Deira

Stand name:  「 Servants of the Scourge 」

Based off of: The Devourer of Gods, the Sentinels of the Devourer [Storm Weaver; Ceaseless Void; Signus, Envoy of the Devourer] (Terraria Calamity Mod), Kerubii’s DoG Gijinka (Deviantart), “Servants of the Scourge” and "Universal Collapse" by DM DOKURO 

Stand Stats: Weaver, Void, Envoy:

Destructive power: B, B, C

Speed: A, B, B

Range: Triple Irrelevant

Persistence: TRiPLe A

Precision: A, C, B

Development Potential: A, D, C

Stand Ability: Weaver: The Storm: summons one of those Storm Orb things to shoot lightning at you. Ceaseless: The Void: SUCC. Dark Energy: Summons 20 Dark Energies that drain your life. Envoy: Cosmic Lamp: Summons a Cosmic Lamp to blind you. Teleport: It’s Signus, of course it can teleport.

As 「 Universal Collapse 」 , it will gain a new set of powers, whilst also keeping the old ones: Laser Wall: Turns even more invincible and shoots lasers horizontally across the... horizon I guess. Teleport: we it’s got a new teleport now. Godslayer Flamethrower: It’s mouth breathes fire that kills gods... 

Note: upon Requiem, the other two will be eaten by Weaver, who will become  「 Universal Collapse 」 , and will be the Devourer of Universes!  Also she’s the sister of Astria, who she hates.

Yharim and  「 Infernal Catharsis 」 or  「 Roar of the Jungle Dragon 」

Stand User: Jungle Tyrant, Yharim

Stand name: 「Infernal Catharsis 」,  「Infernal Catharsis」Requiem is  「Roar of the Jungle Dragon」

Based off of: Yharim and Yharon (Terraria Calamity Mod), “Infernal Catharsis”, “Infernal Catharsis (rebirth)” and “Roar of the Jungle Dragon” all by DM DOKURO 

Stand Stats:

Destructive power: A

Speed: A

Range: C, but Infernados mean you are always in range.

Persistence: A

Precision: A

Development Potential: A

Stand Ability: Infernados: Permanently restrict your range of movement to an arena. Flarenados: Less instantly killing versions of the other one. Birb And Folly Call: similar to Birbymol’s one, it summons a few Bumblebirbs and Dragonfollies. Typical Dragon Stuff as well. Can die, but if Requiem, that makes it not die:

Phoenix Resurrect: Close to death, but not fully. It will rise again, and sing his message to his master.

Note: also has Birbymol, Dora and Calamitas on their side. Oof. Good luck, go to hell. 

Calamitas and  「 Stained, Brutal Calamity 」

Stand User: Calamitas

Stand name:  「 Stained, Brutal Calamity 」

Based off of: Supreme Calamitas (Terraria Calamity Mod), Kerubii’s Supreme Calamitas Gijinka (Deviantart), “Stained Brutal Calamity” by DM DOKURO 

Stand Stats:

Destructive power: A

Speed: A

Range: D, but sets up an arena for you so you are in range.

Persistence: C if I’m generous.

Precision: A

Development Potential: A

Stand Ability: Arena Close: Encloses you within the Arena. No escape! Brothers Rise!: Summons the Brothers to attack you, too, Cataclysm being a flamethrower and Catastrophe being a laser shooter, Moon Lord Lasers that is.

Note: oh yeah and the brothers are there too but they’re insignificant in the fight itself so they’re insignificant here too.

「 Unholy Ambush 」 too.  


Providence gijinka with Unholy Ambush as her stand, the Profaned Guardians, and has Requiem be Unholy Insergency, where she's the gijinka and her stand is the fully powered Providence.

(It’s not Terraria but  「 The Man behind the Slaughter 」 needs to exist.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you all permission to use these as you see fit in your own works.  
> Because I won't be able to use them in mine, since I don't have enough time in my day now.


	2. Chapter 1: 「 Blood Coagulant 」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Perforator Hive is a human female, but her worms, the Perforators themselves, are the Stand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote the first part, the part that's now strikethrough'd, I didn't really care about JoJo, and just based it off of the Mod itself. That was 17/05/2020.  
> I came back after watching a lot of Sterdust Crusaders, and now I have a solid idea of what these worms should be able to do now. This is 01/06/2020.  
> It's like The Empress, but with a bunch of Worms, and a much more attractive User.

~~ Stand User: Patricia Carriona ~~

~~Stand name: 「 Blood Coagulant 」~~

~~ Based off of: Perforator Hive, Perforators (Terraria Calamity Mod), Kerubii’s Perforator Hive Gijinka (Deviantart) [https://www.deviantart.com/kerubii/art/Perforator-732680078], “Blood Coagulant” by DM DOKURO ~~

~~ Stand Stats: ~~

~~ Destructive power: ranges from B to C ~~

~~ Speed: ranges from B to A ~~

~~ Range: C, (given how they hang around their hive.) ~~

~~ Persistence: A (they only despawn if you die or they die) ~~

~~ Precision: B ~~

~~ Development Potential: C ~~

~~ Stand Ability: Shoots bursts of blood and ichor at you, which is heavily damaging. ~~

~~ Note: Perforator-chan with 3 perforator worms as her stand. ~~

Having watched much of Part 3, Padriac Zozzrian returns to this work to rework how 「 Blood Coagulant 」 works!  


Stand User: Patricia Carriona. Her appearance is from here: [Menacing pose](https://www.deviantart.com/kerubii/art/Perforator-732680078). And here: [body reference](https://www.deviantart.com/kerubii/art/Parfait-Raider-Ref-744304022)

As you can see, she is a very attractive woman, and that is the bait.

Stand Name: 「 Blood Coagulant 」

Based off of: The Perforator Hive Gijinka by Kerubii, linked above. The Perforators and their Hive from Terraria Calamity Mod. "Blood Coagulant" by DM DOKURO for the Terraria Calamity Mod.

To start, 「 Blood Coagulant 」is just eight red worms, like the leeches in the Wall of Flesh fight.

Three of them can burrow into human skin, perforating them, and consuming their blood from the inside. They are known as the Main Perforators.

As they consume and absorb more blood, they grow larger, more powerful, until they grow to the size of the Perforators as you see them in-game.

Though not all realise it, there are five more worms to deal with, however.

One for each of Patricia's limbs, and one which wraps around her neck. They are known as the Defensive Perforators.

In the reference sheet for Perf-chan, they are visible and replace said limbs, but in Patricia's case they wrap around them invisibly, absorbing her own blood to be a part of her.

These five worms are much more durable than the main worms, at the cost of mobility, but it does allow her to float around at superhuman speeds.

Her main three worms each have one specialty: 

Small for speed, Medium for damage, Large for durability.

A normal human can outrun the Large worm, but it does not exhaust as easily as a normal human, and besides. They cannot do anything against Stands, which are intangible to their attacks, and can burrow through the ground and any walls they put up.

The medium worm can only be outrun by athletes, Stand Users, Stands themselves, vehicles, and Patricia herself.

The small worm can only be outrun by the fastest of Stands, aircraft, and is on par with Patricia's own speed. Somewhere above the speed of sound, I believe.

In a pinch, the worms around her body can turn from Defensive to Offensive, and vice versa.

Patricia herself has been around for many years. Though she herself is not a vampire, her Stand follows many of the same rules as they do, and thus the Main Worms are weak to the Power of the Sun, and Hamon.

Even if the Hamon user is not a Stand User, they can sense and attack the vampyric worms just as easily, and can reduce their power, though of course only a Stand can destroy another Stand.

Her defensive worms do not have this weakness, for they are bound to her body for the most part, and do not grow with the Power of Blood. They merely sustain themselves on said Power, and her own Fighting Spirit.

Regardless.

Patricia seeks more power, more blood, and over the many years she has been alive, has perfected her appearance to draw in all but the most chaste of men.

As well as... well, _that_ , she goes around at nighttime, of course, and hypocritically acts like Jack the Ripper once did. Just with her Worms instead.

Destructive power: ranges from D to B  


Speed: ranges from A to C  


Range: C

Persistence: A

Precision: C

Development Potential: A

One thing's for sure: If you encounter the Stand, you'll quickly be able to tell who the User is, because she'll fly right at you to assist her Worms herself, too.

It seems very overpowered, but it makes sense that one who eats humans and takes their blood would be above even the strongest of humans in many ways.

...

The story [「 Blood Coagulant 」](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269386) was written using the old version of Patricia, and yet works for this current version equally well.

The Crimson is a bloody hell, made from the flesh of the now deceased Dark God Cthulhu.

Patricia made herself at home with the endless feast of flesh, but at a cost.

She must lure in unsuspecting travellers with her appearance as a "damsel in distress", and then give much of the dead bodies that remain to the Crimson itself, so it can sustain itself.

A symbiotic deal from two equally evil parasites.

Merg was another unsuspecting traveller in that story, but by the time he appeared, Patricia had begun to question her immortality.

As such... well. That topic was bound to come up in any story relating to her, huh.

Her Stand Worms were invisible to Merg, but only because they blended in with the Crimson.

Cthulhu had taken some control over them. Even with his Brain destroyed, he was still very much alive.

After the events of the story, Merg was fed to the Crimson, where he died, and yet he respawned.

His own Stand had been awoken from the experience, but that's for another time.

Time for the Stats of that version of Patricia:

Destructive power: ranges from B to A  


Speed: ranges from A to C  


Range: A

Persistence: A

Precision: B

Development Potential: D

There is a sequel to that story currently forming in my head, but I doubt it will ever come out. It'd take too much effort.

Patricia Carriona is a formidable foe, but the Sun is a Deadly Laser for her Worms.

She's a partially-vampyric parasite, but can be defeated easily if you focus.

But given who she is, that's not happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's anything wrong with this, like if there's something wrong with a Stand being vampyric but its user not being a vampire, do let me know.  
> I am currently watching the last two episodes of the first half of Stardust Crusaders, so I'm not entirely sure what Stands' limits are.  
> Spoilers have told me that one can turn things into bombs, one can stop time for the world, and one can travel to alternate dimensions, but I'm worried about Vampire stuff, and having the User be able to fly with their own Stand.  
> What's wrong with me lol.  
> Well she could easily just be nocturnal, only going out at all at nighttime, because she'd be a vampire.  
> Except she's not a vampire, that's just her Worms.


End file.
